


Deal

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No price too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolabobs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lolabobs).



> Prompts: Sheriff &amp; Much, it's all about Robin.

The hands smell like rose water, cradling Much’s face between them. “He won’t last long. You know it. You can _hear_ it.”

Much does. The sounds of the dungeon burrow under his skin at night like poison, like grief.

“You can make it stop. Save your Master. Isn’t that your duty, _hmm_?” The Sheriff fists Much’s hair, lifting his head. “What do you say, old boy? You give me what I want and—”

“The camp.”  Much looks the Sheriff straight in the eye. Every breath is a struggle. “I’ll show you.”

Down the hall, Robin screams again; wordless and hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Read [zeitheist](http://zeitheist.livejournal.com)'s coda: [Battlefield](http://zeitheist.livejournal.com/157278.html#cutid1)


End file.
